the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Second NoHead Base
The Battle of the Second NoHead Base, fought between the police and the NoHeads in 2006, was an engagement that saw the return of the police. It signified the decline of the NoHeads with the destruction of the Second NoHead Base. Plans for the battle began after the police regained their power and decided the time had come to show the NoHeads that they were back. Seeing an opportunity to strike a crippling blow to their worst enemies, the police planned an attack on the station. Part of the police would fight in the forest of Rochester in an attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting the NoHead Base, while another group would fight in sky, assaulting the battle station once the protective shield was deactivated. On the ground, a group of police led by Sheriff Bladepoint fought the NoHead robots stationed in Rochester in an attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting the NoHead Base. Meanwhile in the sky, the police fleet, led by Zett, battled the NoHeads' naval forces and attacked the battle station. However, the NoHeads held a significant advantage in the sky battle due to the massive fleet of AT-DMs defending the base. In addition to the numerical advantage of the NoHeads, Grandmaster Mr. Crooked NoHead's battle meditation further helped the other NoHeads decide what to do. Despite this quick realization, the police fleet still suffered severe losses through the base's superlaser. With the strike team on the ground still struggling to take down the shield, the police were able to turn the tide of the battle with the help of the native forest people and gain access to the generator command bunker and rig it with explosives. After Bladepoint's team was able to take down the shield generator, several squadrons of police skyfighters led by Zett began their attack on the NoHead Base's reactor core. Soon after, Zett and Alice were able to destroy the NoHead Base's reactor core, setting off a chain reaction that deactivated the Second NoHead Base. The NoHeads were forced to retreat. With their headquarters destroyed, the NoHeads began their 13-year decline, with multiple warlords fighting for power. Many police heroes of the battle, such as Alice and Frank, were hailed for their victory. While the actions of the battle did not signify the end of the war, they marked the beginning of the end for the NoHeads. Prelude Soon after learning of the secret location of the Second NoHead Base, in 2006, the police met together in the police station. Here, they formed battle plans for their assault on the Base, after Sheriff Bladepoint told them the time had come to reveal themselves to the NoHeads. As he and the others discussed, the building was protected from any external attacks by a surrounding energy shield being projected from the forest just outside Rochester. It would have to be disabled before any forces could engage the battlestation itself. With that in mind, the police split their forces into two teams, each with separate goals. A commando squad, led by Bladepoint himself, would land in the forest and disable the base's deflector shield projector. This would allow a police fleet to attack and deactivate the Second NoHead Base. Tyson, Joseph, Roxanne, and numerous other police commandos, was dispatched down to the surface of the forest of Rochester, in order to disable the shield. The Battle The Ground Battle Landing in the forests near Rochester, Sheriff Bladepoint and the others made their way through the forest. However, Roxanne was separated from the others, and captured by the forest people. She was brought to their leader, where she managed to convince him that they both wanted the same thing. Though one of them insisted that the forest people should not intervene for their own safety, the leader agreed to work with Roxanne and the police to face the common foe, claiming they now accepted her as if she were one of their own. Before leaving, Roxanne thanked them and promised to return for them. Searching across the forest, Roxanne finally found Bladepoint and told him that the police had help. Roxanne took Bladepoint and their fellow police The morning after, when the police awoke, they found the village nearly deserted, as those who were able to fight had left to prepare the battlefield under their leader. A few forest dwellers remained there to help them find the easiest way to the rendezvous point, where Bladepoint went to a bit of high ground to get a first look at the military base and shield generator that he had promised to destroy. Upon finding how heavily guarded the main entrance was, the dwellers showed Sheriff Bladepoint to an alternate entrance, guarded only by a few robot soldiers. At the front of the entrance, Palo stole a speeder bike to distract most of the guards. Led by Sheriff Bladepoint, members of the police strike team entered the bunker with intentions of planting the explosive charges to destroy the shield generator. However, Mr. Crooked NoHead had realized, then and there, that the police were back, and he had sent an entire legion of his best troops to intercept them. The robot soldiers flushed the strike team out of the bunker and held them at gunpoint. Unable to destroy the base in time, the arriving police Fleet above was forced to engage the NoHead forces for longer than expected. Soon, however, the forest people entered the fray; as they provided a successful distraction for the police strike team, they also inflicted many casualties among the NoHead ground forces. During the confrontation, the robot soldiers scattered to fight the forest people, leaving the strike team to take up positions on each side of the bunker. As the door code was changed, Tyson attempted to open it, but a robot shot him, temporarily wounding him and leaving Roxanne and Bladepoint to manually try and open the doors. Sky Battle In the meantime, the police fleet provided a distraction of sorts, engaging the NoHead fleet as Zett led the police to the forests of Rochester. During the fight between the police's fighters and that of the NoHeads, the Second NoHead Base's superlaser bore down on their primary cruiser, destroying it on the orders of Mr. Crooked NoHead. Eventually, several cruisers in the police fleet were destroyed. Zett instantly realized it was a trap, and ordered the police to retreat. However, Alice insisted that Bladepoint could destroy the shields, and they had to give him more time. Agreeing with this, Zett called off the evacuation and the rest began to skirmish the NoHead cruisers that had been dispatched to fight. Final Actions In the forest of Rochester, while the forest dwellers continued to fight the robots, Joseph, along with two members of the tribe, hijacked an AT-BH, after taking its drivers out, and made their way to the bunker. After Roxanne was injured by a robot soldier, they arrived and Bladepoint spoke into a robot's vocabulator, impersonating their voice, thus tricking the NoHeads into thinking the police had been routed and were fleeing into the woods. Claiming they needed reinforcements to continue the pursuit, the base commander opened the door and sent a squad, which was promptly captured by the police. Sheriff Bladepoint and his men then placed the explosives and destroyed the shield generator. High above the exploding generator, Alice announced the shield's deactivation and order the start of the attack on the Second NoHead Base's main reactor. From there, Zett had all surviving units of his group to pull into formation, and the squadron went onto help the other fighter wings in their attack against the battle station. Seizing the opportunity, Zett called for the remaining fighters to follow him into the Second NoHead Base's superstructure to destroy its reactor core. Leading the charge was Frank, followed by Alice, Ray, and an X-90 skyfighter. The sole G-40 skyfighter pilot to enter, and another P-80 were behind them, pursued by several robotic fighters. As Zett's strike force flew through the station's unfinished ventilation shafts, a robotic fighter shot down one of the P-80s, and Zett ordered the rest of the group to split off and head to the surface. As they drew away some of the pursuing enemy fighters, he and Frank made their way to the core. The assault caused the entire NoHead Base to jolt wildly, prompting Mr. Crooked NoHead to call for a retreat into the NoHead Emergency Base. From there, Zett and Alice soon reached the main reactor. Alice fired proton torpedoes at the battle station's power regulator on the side tower, destroying it, prompting Zett to order the police fleet to leave the Base at once. Zett then followed Alice by launching concussion missiles at the reactor core, causing a chain reaction that would deactivate the entire base. From there, Alice ordered them to jump immediately to the police station, effectively ending the battle. Aftermath From here, the NoHeads realized that the police were back, and resorted to building a new base, as the old one seemed irreparable. In the meantime, the deactivation process caused all the hypermatter to escape the Base, creating a minor wormhole at its collapse. Some of the debris from the sky battle would pass through the wormhole. While some debris ended up in Rhode Island, it is believed that more of it was dispersed throughout the world. The wreckage that did not enter the wormhole presumably remained where the deactivated base was. After returning to the police station, Sheriff Bladepoint told Alice that she had displayed more bravery than he ever could have expected from her. Appearances * Category:Events Second NoHead Base Category:Battles of the First NoHead War